


love is an open door

by loeuvre



Category: H&D (Korea Band), WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 7 months of writers block made me forget how to tag, 80 percent of the fic is theyre just cudling, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, all hangyul unnamed exes are terrible, no one is asking but hi this is my come back fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeuvre/pseuds/loeuvre
Summary: after series of experiences, hangyul came to accept that love just comes and goes.but what if yohan stays?
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	love is an open door

after a series of experiences, hangyul came to accept that love just comes and goes.

just like right now.

"i'm sorry," a girl whom he once called his girlfriend said, her head dropped low. one could think she's being apologetic like her words, but hangyul _knows_ better — her voice is stoic, almost sounds like an automatic input from a computer, there's not even a tiny bit of sincerity from it.

but since he is lee hangyul, an ever so forgiving being — he smiled at her, waving it off with his usual "it's fine."

"so we're over now right?" the girl looked excited, even with her strong facade she's wearing in her face, hangyul can read her eyes.

they're all the same.

and since they are, they all leave.

hangyul doesn't need to say anything for yohan to know.

"again?" yohan asked.

he chuckled and threw himself on their couch, right beside yohan, "how can you read me so easily?"

it was yohan who snorted this time. "it's a secret," he winks.

hangyul rolled his eyes and leaned closer to the other. yohan doesn't need to be told, his arms automatically fly to hangyul's shoulder, pulling him close. hangyul reciprocates by circling his arms around yohan's waist and burrying his face on the crook of his neck.

they stay like that, cuddling on the couch. no one talks, no one says anything. just silence. just the way hangyul needs, a silent comfort only yohan could give.

but hangyul decides to break it.

"you're right," he mumbles weakly, so weak it pains yohan. "she's just the same. i should've listened to you."

yohan tightens his hold, "it's not your fault."

"oh it is." hangyul laughed bitterly.

"what did she say?"

"the usual, i'm boring."

"are they nuts?" hangyul can feel his friend roll his eyes. "you're the most interesting person i've ever met."

"shut up," hangyul says as he feels a slight burning in his cheeks. "we all have preferences, maybe yours are just too low."

that got a weak punch from yohan.

"what was that for?!" hangyul exaggerates and backs away from yohan to fakingly protect himself.

"for your small brain!" a pouty yohan said, "insulting yourself is a bad habit you know"

hangyul just laughs at him before doing the grabby hands, wanting to be held again but yohan swayed him away. "no more hugs for you again, ungrateful human."

"aww, you're upset." hangyul coos and pulls his friend back in a hug. yohan complains and doesn't reciprocate before hangyul fake cries that he just got dumped and he needed it.

"you're lucky i love you," yohan whispered so small it's almost inaudible even for hangyul.

but hangyul heard it.

and his brain starts to think of so many thoughts that usually occur only at midnight. when yohan is already deep in sleep and hangyul is still awake — unknowingly counting yohan's eyelashes, but just brushing it off as the boredom tagged along with his insomnia.

_why did yohan stay?_

back in their college days, when they almost got kicked out after yohan kicked hangyul's boyfriend and broke his nose. he deserves it after he cheated on hangyul and called him boring. fortunately, they didn't get kicked out but unfortunately, yohan lost his athletic scholarship because of it.

lee hangyul is carrying trouble along with his heart in his sleeve, that's how people describes him. it's partly true, hangyul is desperate to be loved so he wears his heart in his sleeves which later causes trouble not only to him but also to yohan.

but no matter how many troubles hangyul caused, yohan never leaves him. he's all there, every memory of hangyul's pain and laugh, trouble and peace, simple and mess — yohan is there.

_but why did he stay?_

"you're too loud," yohan pulls him away from the drowning waters.

"i haven't said anything though." hangyul laughs.

"yeah but i can hear the gears of your brain running," yohan pulls away and gently taps hangyul's forehead, as if knocking on the door of his flooding thoughts. "you're thinking too much."

as always, yohan reads him.

hangyul drops his head low, fingers idly playing yohan's.

"knock, knock, is lee hangyul here?" yohan sing-songs, trying to lift up the mood. when hangyul didn't answer, yohan reaches to cup his cheeks and raises his face so they're eye-leveled again. "can i have an idea what's on your mind?"

hangyul hesitates, but yohan eyes are soft on him, ever so.

"am i being selfish?" he finally speaks his mind.

"of what?"

"of this? you? wanting you to stay?"

the warmth of yohan's palm on his face suddenly felt cold, hangyul thinks he fucked up. maybe he's wrong. maybe yohan didn't stay because he likes hangyul. maybe it's just a pity not feelings.

hangyul bites his lips. suddenly terrified of the idea of losing yohan too.

he was about to flee, run, hide as his brain suggested to him. but yohan holds him in place, not letting him go anywhere.

"yohan i.. i'm sorry," he said, looking everywhere but yohan. "i don't know what have gotten to me and-"

"what? you're taking it back?" yohan's hands drop to his shoulder, disappointed.

"i'm afraid i would lose you because-" hangyul once again got cut off.

"idiot!" yohan smacked on his shoulder, eyes teary. "who told you you would lose me?"

"because i lose everyone," hangyul mumbles weakly. "because they all leave."

"did i leave?"

"i'm afraid you will too." he said, voice timid.

yohan reaches for hangyul's hand before bringing it to his lips, placing kisses on his knuckles.

"i won't," he said. "you won't lose me, i won't leave." yohan whispered against his palm, planting a promise there.

hangyul has been through so much that words of promises frightens him. but it is yohan planting it right now, watering it with sincerity that none of his past lovers did before.

hangyul came to realize that love doesn't only come and go, they could also stay.

**Author's Note:**

> i knowwwww the ending is kind of lacking,,, i got so excited that im finishing another fic again that my inspiration slipped away at the last moment :((
> 
> anyway, if you reached until here thank u so much
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/teokdokki)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/blueyouns)


End file.
